Dragon God
by TheStoryTeller567
Summary: A mysterious foe is kidnapping dragon slayers, which is bad news for Fairy Tail who has four of them. To make matters worse, the twin dragons of Sabertooth decided to pay a visit. Now, Magnolia has been invaded by a floating castle whose owner seeks the dragon slayers. Review please. They help and motivate me to continue writing!
1. Unexpected Visitors

**This is my first **_**Fairy Tail **_**fic. Not my first fic. I've written others. But this is the first fic I've written for the **_**Fairy Tail **_**fandom.**

**Just a little note before we begin. My OC Zelena is also a villain in my **_**Soul Eater**_** story,**_** The Witch's Revenge**_**. I liked how the character was coming along so, with some edits to fit the FT universe, she's going to appear in this fic as well.**

**Please please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Fairy Tail**_**. I only own the plot and my OCs.**

* * *

_**Dragon God**_

**Unexpected Visitors**

It was a normal day for the Fairy Tail guild. The guild hall was pretty noisy and rowdy but a fight had yet to break out (thank god). Team Natsu sat at their usual table going through their daily routine. Erza was eating a piece of strawberry cake. Happy was happily (no pun intended) nomming on a piece of fish. For absolutely no reason whatsoever, Natsu and Gray broke out in an argument and Lucy sighed at their antics.

It around this time that Fairy Tail's usual day took a rather…unusual turn. The front door was opened, pulling everyone's attention to the entrance. Two people through the guild hall and up to the bar, one was blonde and the other had black hair.

"What do you Sabertooth bastards want?" Natsu growled out at Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney. After the Grand Magic Games, Sting became the new guild master of Sabertooth. Also, since the Grand Magic Games, relationships between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth improved…somewhat. They guilds were "friendlier," but they still considered each other bitter rivals.

"Don't get excited fairy," Sting grinned smugly, "we were doing a mission two downs over. We were hoping we could rest here for a bit before we head back to our guild."

Sitting on the bar, master Makarov pondered this. Relationships between guilds were important. But this was Sabertooth. They had practically brutalized Fairy Tail in the past. However, Makarove decided that improving relationships between the two guilds.

"I see no issue with it." The master shrugged. "However, be warned, do not provoke any of my children." He shot a look over at a glaring Natsu. "There are still some people here holding a grudge."

"Relax old man." Sting smirked. "We only plan to stay here for a few hours." With that, Sabertooth's twin dragon slayers and their exceeds went to find a table to sit at.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it took five minutes." Makarov whispered to himself at Sting's response.

The truth was that it didn't even take five seconds. The minute they sat down, the hotheaded Natsu jumped out of his seat and headed over to the twin dragons. It took Lucy and Erza a minute to realize what was going on, but when they did, they jumped out of their seats after him.

"That didn't take long." Gray muttered.

Happy looked up from his fish, and looked the ice-make wizard up and down. "Gray where are your clothes?" He asked nonchalantly as if this happened all the time…because it did. Said mage looked down to see he had stripped to his boxers. Gasping Gray also sprung into action to get dressed.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted. Sting and Rogue looked up to see the pinkette raise his burning fist. But the punch never came. The flame surrounding Natsu's fist extinguished and he fell over, unconscious. Behind him, Erza lowered her fist after knocking him out. With one hand, she lifted up the unconscious dragon slayer and carried Natsu back over to their table.

Lucy stepped up behind Erza, and set down two drinks she got from the bar for them. "Don't take Natsu personally." She apologized on her teammate's behalf. "He's…" she paused, looking for the right word. "He's dense."

Sting gladly accepted his mug. "No problem blondie."

Lucy's smile dropped at that. "You know you're blonde too, right?"

He gave her a smug grin. "Yeah I know, but that's gonna be my nickname for you…" he paused. "Blondie." He called her again.

Lucy's response was to huff and walk back to her table. After that, everyone left the Sabertooth wizards alone really. From behind his glass, Sting only smirked. This girl was fun to tease.

After that, Fairy continued like nothing happened. The only ones who noticed their visitors were Mirajane who served them drinks and Natsu who glared at them but didn't do anything else, not wanting to incur the wrath of Erza. Lucy went over there once to try and make friendly conversation, but Sting teasing her, causing her to huff and return to her table, face red with anger.

After a while, the doors burst open again with such force that everyone stopped to see who it was.

It was a young woman who looked to be somewhere between her teens and 20s. She was quite curvaceous, wearing a glittering teal colored gown that showed off her curves. A knee-slit in the front allowed her left leg to stick out. Attatched to the gown at the back and along the sleeves was a translucent blue cloak that flowed behind her. She had pale marble skin and stark white hair which hung was all pulled to the right side of her head and hung down beside her face. The combination of pale skin and white hair kind of made her look like a Strauss. Her dark black eyes were widened, giving her face a look of fear.

Mirajne and Lisanna ran to her first. "Are you all right?" The bartender asked as she helped her inside. "What happened to you?"

"Had to get away." She panted out, sounding exhausted. "Had to get to Magnolia… to Fairy Tail."

The guild watched in silence as Makarov walked up to the woman. "Young lady," he addressed her, "this is Fairy Tail. You've reached Magnolia. Why is it you sought us out?"

"Freya?" Rogue spoke, causing everyone the entire guild to look at him. He ran across the room to the teal-dressed girl. "What are you doing here?"

"Rogue?" She gasped as she recognized the voice and turned to the shadow dragon slayer.

"You two know each other?" Erza asked.

The Sabertooth mage nodded. "Her name is Freya Cryolana." He explained, looking at her. "She's an ice dragon slayer. First generation." He turned back to her. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "Magnolia is a long ways away from the northern lands."

Freya shook her head. "I had to get away." She told her friend. "Something is happening. I had to warn others like me."

"What are you talking about?" Rogue asked.

"Someone is attacking dragon slayers." The girl finally said. "All over Fiore, incidents have been reported of dragon slayers being abducted."

At this, Sting, Natsu, Rogue, Gajeel, Wendy, and Laxus all got up and got a little closer to the girl, wanting to know this information that affected them.

Freya continued her story. "I didn't think anything of it until I was abducted one night." She admitted. "All I know is that a mage named Zelena is abducting dragon slayers. What her purpose is, however, I don't know." She looked down. "I managed to get away. I knew I had to warn other dragon slayers."

She fell down to her knees. "Freya!" Rogue kneeled beside his friend.

"I'm alright." She gasped out. "I've been running for three days trying to get here." She looked up with tired eyes to everyone looking at her.

"Zelena is coming." She warned, her voice getting quieter. "Beware…" she stopped to gasp, "beware the …flying…castle."

Having gotten what she needed to say out, Freya collapsed on the floor.

* * *

Inside the dark room, a glowing lacrima was the only source of light. On the crystal sphere, the entire scene at Fairy Tail played out.

"Run all you want." A smug, female, British voice spoke to the lacrima. "But I will always find you. And look at this," the silhouette of a hand rested on the orb, "you lead me to more dragon slayers." **(I didn't want to use the term "British" because Britain doesn't exist in the Fiore or Earhtland. But, I couldn't come up with another way to describe the accent of her voice. This will be the only time that comes up though)**

The image in the lacrima faded, leaving only swirling fog. The hand pulled off of it and vanished into the shadows once more. Behind the sphere, a set of double doors opened, letting light into the room. The shadow of a figure exited the dark chamber and stepped into the light.

She was a tall woman somewhere between her 30s and 40s. She had blood red painted lips and bright cerulean eyes. She wore a tight, curve hugging black dress. The neckline dipped low showing off an ample amount of her bust which only seemed to pop more due to the black leather corset hugging her waist. Black sleeves tightly hugged her arms all the way down to her wrists. Around her shoulders a thick black fur collar the stood erect around her. Connected to the collar was a cloak that hung down behind her back, stopping only at her calves. Below her hourglass hips, her dress hugged her thighs and expanded outward at her knees, creating a mermaid-style dress. Behind her, excess fabric from her gown formed a train. Around her neck, a silver chain connected to an emerald amulet that rested on her breasts.

She had bright, fiery red hair which she pulled up into a tight bun behind her head, save for one curly lock which hung down the left side of her face. Most of her head was covered by the black puritan hat on her head which she wore tilted slightly over the left side of her face.

Zelena walked into a large circular room. Hovering in the center of the room was a large lacrima. Lining the walls were twelve large glass tubes, six of which contained people inside them. The other six were empty. The mage smirked to herself and walked around the room, first looking at the full tubes.

"Earth." She came upon the first one. It contained the silhouette of a burly man, but not much more could be seen because a thick brown cloud of dust was covering him.

"Water." The tube was filled with water, revealing only the silhouette of a very slim man.

"Wood." A woman's silhouette was barely visible through the splinters and wood pieces flying around her.

"Crystal." Zelena continued to list. A large, white crystal had formed in the glass tube, revealing the silhouette of another young woman.

"And my newest addition, poison." Zelena smirked. Inside the glad tube, purple showed the shadow of the dark mage Cobra, who Zelena most recently stole from the Oración Seis guild. From each of these glass tubes, beams of light fired out of the top and directly into the giant floating lacrima. Each beam of light was colored to represent the respective element of each of Zelena's captives; green for earth, blue for water, brown for wood, pink for crystal, and purple for poison.

The dark mage then turned to the seven empty tubes and continued to speak to herself. "All I need now is ice, fire, light, darkness, metal, sky, and lightning." Her blood red lips twisted upright into a malevolent smirk. "And Freya was foolish enough to run right to Magnolia. To Fairy Tail." She walked outside of the room to a balcony overlooking the landscape. In the distance, Magnolia Town was barely visible.

"And just imagine my luck that the last ingredients I need are all together in one place."

* * *

**So first chapter. Sorry if it feels kinda rushed. If I went back on it, I would fix some stuff. **

**I would work better on why Sting and Rogue are there. I just wanted to get them there ASAP because this entire story is gonna be set in Magnolia.**

**But what did you guys think? Tell me in a review. Zelena and Freya are my OCs. And all of the silhouettes—except for Cobra—are my OCs too. But…they're not really key players in this story.**


	2. The Flying Castle

**So glad to see this story is getting attention. That makes me happy. I would like more reviews though. Nothing against the favorites and follows, but I really like reviews. I just like hearing feedback from you guys. Hearing what you like, what I can improve on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Fairy Tail**_**. I only own my OCs and the plot.**

**Warning: I started watching the anime fairly recently. I'm only on the Phantom Lord story arc right now. So, I'm still learning about some of the characters. Expect some OOC.**

* * *

_**Dragon God**_

**The Flying Castle**

Wendy and Porlyuscia laid the silver-haired girl down in one of the beds at the infirmary. The elder healer and her protégé examined the ice dragon slayer for any injuries or illnesses she may have acquired. Luckily, there were none.

"She should be fine." Wendy gave her prognosis to her master and the Edolas counterpart of her foster mother. "She has no injuries and she doesn't seem to be suffering from any illness, spell, or poison. When she arrived at the guild, she told us she spent three days running." Wendy gave her a sorrowful look, expressing pity for the girl. "My guess is that she's just exhausted. After some rest, she'll be just fine."

Porlyuscia gave a tired old smile to her young apprentice. "Well done Wendy. I reached the same conclusion."

The two medics delivered their prognosis to the guild and their guests which allowed everyone to sigh in relief. Freya's sudden arrival at Fairy Tail shocked everyone, and her warning had only made them even more unnerved.

Someone, a mysterious entity known (thanks to Freya) as Zelana, was after dragon slayers for unknown reasons…although it could be assumed that none of them were good. This made Fairy Tail a prime target because four of their guild members used dragon slayer magic; Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, and Laxus.

It didn't help that the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth decided to stay. When they were told to leave and head back to their guild just to be safe, Sting actually laughed the warning off.

"Now way." He scoffed. "If someone strong enough to take down dragon slayers is heading this way, I'm staying. This Zelena person is strong enough to take down dragon slayers, I want to fight him."

"That's it Sting!" Lector, his exceed, cheered. "No opponent is too tough for you! You'll take them all down!"

"Not if I take him down first!" Natsu smirked.

"In your dreams fairy." Sting growled out.

"You wanna go?" Natsu asked, running at him.

"Bring it on!" Sting smirked, running at the pinkette.

The fight stopped before it even began when Erza inserted herself in the middle of the charging dragon slayers. They were running so fast that they couldn't stop. Needless to say, their faces collided with Erza's outstretched, armored fists.

"Knock it off you two!" She demanded to the two mages laying on the ground. "We have much bigger problems than some guild rivalry."

"You'd think that a threat to dragon slayers would convince them to work together." Lucy sighed from the bar.

"Nah!" Laxus chuckled as he sat beside her. "Natsu's always been a hothead." He explained. "You should know that by now."

Lucy sighed and nodded. "But he also has a compassionate side." She told Makarov's grandson. "I mean, he gave Jellal a second chance rather than kill him. He is capable of befriending even his enemies. Look at him and Gajeel." She pointed out.

Laxus secretly growled out… secretly so that Lucy wouldn't notice. He didn't like it that a beauty like her was so close to an idiot like Natsu. It irked and confused him. If anything, she should be with someone like him.

'_Hold up!'_ He thought. _'Where the hell did that come from? I do not like lucy _that_ way.'_ He told himself in his head. _'I mean, yeah, she's a total babe, but I'm _NOT _jealous that she's close with Natsu of all people.'_

He was pulled out of his thoughts when said blonde waved her hand in his face. "Laxus?" She called. "Earth to Laxus. Anyone home?"

"Whatever." Laxus scoffed, quickly recalling the conversation. "Natsu's an idiot. He fights first and asks questions never." He took his ale off the table and went upstairs, leaving a confused Lucy at the bar.

'_I wonder what his problem is.'_ She thought.

* * *

From her lacrima, Zelena watched the entire scene take place within Fairy Tail's guild hall. She watched as the mighty Titania struck down the Salamander and the white dragon slayer who were about to fight each other.

"These are the dragon slayers of the legendary Fairy Tail?" The dark mage asked; hand on her hips as if she were a mother scolding a child. "Such childish antics." She spoke to herself and left her lacrima, walking back to the room where the five dragon slayers were held prisoner. "I'm really quite disappointed. This won't be as much of a challenge as I thought."

She walked through the room, ignoring the imprisoned dragon slayers whose powers she was stealing, and walked out onto the balcony.

Her ruby lips twisted into an evil smile as she looked out at the landscape. "I might not get much of a fight out of them." She spoke to herself as she often did. "But with their childishness, It will certainly be fun to toy with them."

In the distance, Magnolia Town kept getting closer and closer.

* * *

Fairy Tail's door burst open again that day. This time, a mysterious cloaked figure with a mask over his face was behind it. As he passed through the guild hall, everyone only nodded to him in greeting. Only six people knew who this person was; Team Natsu—Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Happy—and Makarov.

"Jell—er—Mystogan." Erza quickly corrected herself. Ever since the real Mytogan returned to Edolas, Jellal Fernandez (Mystogan's Earhtland counterpart) assumed Mystogan's identity sometimes so that he could provide vital information to Fairy Tail…or just to see Erza.

Playing the part of the mysterious mage, Jellal only nodded to the redhead before he walked to master. Among the partying of the crowd, he whispered low enough that only master Makarov could hear.

"I have important news." He revealed. "Meet me in your office in ten minutes. Natsu's team too." He stated before he vanished onto the second floor.

Makarov waited ten minutes before he stood up. "Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Gray, Happy." He called, making Team Natsu look up. "Can I see you in my office?" He asked them before vanishing up to the second floor.

Team Natsu quickly left their table to see what their master needed. Inside his office, Erza ran and embraced Jellal who had taken his Mystogan mask off. Once everyone was inside, the door was closed so no one could overhear them over the party downstairs.

"What news Jellal?" Makarov asked.

"Fairy Tail is in danger." Jellal got right to business.

"Is this about the dragon slayers?" Lucy inquired.

The bluenette nodded. "When rumors got to Crime Sorcière, I took it upon myself to investigate. I couldn't find out who was doing this, or why, but I have reason to believe that the perpetrator is heading to Fairy Tail."

"You're kinda late to the party." Gray pointed out.

Erza was the one who filled him in. "A few hours earlier, an ice dragon slayer named Freya Cryolana came to the guild with the same exact warning. She did have a little more information then you though." She pointed out. "She told us that the one behind it was a, presumably, dark mage named Zelena."

"Zelena…" Jellal trailed off. "I've heard that name before." He said. "But where?"

As Jellal tried to recall how exactly he had heard of their foe, something happened. It suddenly got a lot darker. All the natural light flowing in through the windows became shadowed as if something was blocking out the sun.

Everyone ran out of the guild to see what it was, only to be greeted by a shocking sight. Blocking the sun, was a large chunk of floating land that looked like it had been pulled out of the ground. On top of the floating landmass was a magnificent silver castle that glistened and sparkled like crystal. The towers were shaped like pointed spikes that climbed into the heavens.

"What is that?" Natsu asked.

"It's the flying castle." A new voice said. Everyone turned around to see Freya had woken up and was exciting the guild building. She walked past everyone, and stared up at the floating building. She only muttered out three words.

"Zelena is here."

* * *

**I have a deviantart account I don't use anymore. Maybe I'll upload pics of my OCs for you to get a better idea. They'll be drawn in my style, not manga style. I'll provide you pics of Freya, Zelena, and Zelena's flying castle (because I didn't really explain it all that well).**

**And please please please please PLEASE review.**


	3. Zelena's Game, Part I

**So glad to see this story is getting attention. That makes me happy. I would like more reviews though. Nothing against the favorites and follows, but I really like reviews. I just like hearing feedback from you guys. Hearing what you like, what I can improve on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Fairy Tail**_**. I only own my OCs and the plot.**

**Warning: I started watching the anime fairly recently. I'm only on the Phantom Lord story arc right now. So, I'm still learning about some of the characters. Expect some OOC.**

* * *

_**Dragon God**_

**Zelena's Game, Part I**

Zelena watched as the entire town flooded out of buildings and onto the streets of Magnolia. It made her blood red lips twist upright into a smile. All of Magnolia Town stared and pointed and whispered about her magnificent flying castle. But, then again, that was its purpose; to draw out entire towns and cities and villages out.

The townspeople continued to gather and marvel at her flying fortress. The dark mage turned around and walked back into her castle. As she walked, she extended her hand outward. From across the room, a broom flew into her hand. The handle stood as tall as its wielder and was made from a knotted tree branch. Zelena held it upside down like a staff; the long bristles reached up past her head before curving back downwards.

To anyone else, a broom would have been completely harmless. But, a dark mage like Zelena could—and did—turn it into a deadly weapon.

As she walked through the dragon slayers room, she glanced up at the lacrima that was stealing their powers. He gaze traveled down and she looked at the 12 glass tubes, six of which were holding dragon slayers prisoner.

"Don't worry my lovelies." She said in a sarcastic, sickly-sweet tone. "You'll have more friends to join you pretty soon."

She walked back into the room containing her lacrima. The glass sphere showed Magnolia Town gather before her floating fortress.

In the dark of the room, Zelena's sapphire eyes sparkled as she watched the scene before her.

"I think it's time for my little game to begin." She said and placed her hand on the lacrima. The sphere began to glow, before it shot a beam of golden light out of the room, and then out of the castle.

* * *

Magnolia town was already shadowed due to Zelena's castle blocking out the sun; however, the skies had begun to grow darker. The people gasped in shock and terror, having no idea what was going on. A golden beam of light shot out of the balcony window from Zelena's castle and into the dark sky. The end of the beam created a large projection of Zelena which towered over the city of Magnolia.

"Citizens of Magnolia," the projection addressed the frightened masses, "you need not worry. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Zelena."

The Fairy Tail guild stared intently at the projection of their foe as it continued to speak. "You need not worry. I am not here to harm your precious town. And if you cooperate, Magnolia will remain unharmed."

The image turned and pointed to the Fairy Tail guild building. "Behold the guild Fairy Tail." She said. "As many of you know, Fairy Tail is home to five dragon slayers. Natsu Dragneel, Laxus Dreyar, Gajeel Redfox, and Wendy Marvell." A chill was sent through the guild's spine as Zelena listed off their dragon slayers.

"I also learned," the hologram continued, "that three more dragon slayers are currently visiting. The twin dragons of Sabertooth—Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney—and an ice dragon slayer named Freya Cryolana."

Something in Sting's gut made him feel uneasy. But he, and everyone else continued to listen to the projection.

"Why is this information so important, you ask? Well, that's the point of my entire visit." Everyone watched as the hologram's ruby lips twisted into a smirk. "You have three hours to give me all seven dragon slayers."

She continued after a brief pause. "And allow me to demonstrate what will happen if my demands are not met after three hours time."

The image in the sky suddenly disappeared. The sky lightened up again to its original state (er…original state after Zelena's flying castle arrived).

"Look!" Gray pointed. Everyone in Fairy Tail turned to look at the castle. From out of the balcony window, a shape shrouded in black glided through the sky.

Silently the town watched as the flying figure soared through the sky, waiting for her to make her move. No one could see or hear what she was doing (as she was so far up in the sky), but they did see her release a sphere of winds no bigger than a melon. The orb of swirling winds rapidly expanded into a dome of violent gales. People screamed and scattered away as the wind dome blew away at least three buildings. In the chaos, no one saw the black shape fly back into the castle.

The skies darkened and the massive projection of Zelena appeared again.

"Let that be a taste." She declared. "After three hours, I will attack a part Magnolia if the dragon slayers aren't surrendered to me." She explained. "And after that, I will attack another part of city after every hour you refuse to surrender them." Her ruby lips twisted into a sadistic smirk. "And if you refuse to give me them after I've reduced Magnolia to rubble, then I'll start taking lives on every hour."

She gave you a gleeful and spine-chilling cackle. "Three hours." She warned before the image vanished and the skies lightened up again. All of Magnolia stared in shock at what had just happened.

* * *

After Zelena's message to the town, Fairy Tail gathered in the guild hall, trying to figure out what to do. The better way of putting it…they were figuring out how they were going to fight Zelena. Letting her endanger Magnolia like that was unacceptable. And surrendering the dragon slayers—even the Sabertooth bastards—was out of the question as well.

"This sucks." Sting grumbled. "Now, we're stuck here with these stupid fairies."

"It could be worse Sting." Rogue shrugged.

"You're only saying that because you got that ice chick to look forward too." He downed his ale. "Is there something going on between you two? You seemed kinda cuddly."

Rogue's cheeked turned pink at that. "N-no." He hesitated before answering. "Freya is just my friend."

"How do you even know here?" Sting changed the subject. "In all our missions together, I've never met her."

"We didn't always do missions together." Rogue brought up. "I met Freya during my days traveling solo. She helped me on missions a couple times. That's all there is to it."

"You totally boned her, didn't you?" Sting smirked. "You sly dog."

Rogue's face turned bright red, both out of anger and embarrassment. "Not every encounter with a woman has to end in sex Sting." He scoffed. "Sometimes, you're such a pervert."

Sting laughed out. "Don't hate me for liking beautiful women." He took another swig of his alcohol. "Speaking of beautiful women," he looked around, "this place is an untapped reservoir of babes."

"Good luck finding a Fairy Tail mage that doesn't outright hate you." Rogue challenged him.

Across the bar, "Mystogan" and Makarov were chatting quietly to themselves.

"I realize where I know her from." Jellal told the guild master about their fore. "About a year before the Tower of Heaven incident, rumors reached the council that a dark mage was performing the moon drip in order to use its power for dark magic." He explained. "I went to investigate the matter personally. I found the site where the ritual was supposedly being performed." He sighed. "I found an entire guild of dark mages slaughtered. A survivor told me a woman named Zelena asked them to help her perform the spell."

"She attacked me as I left the site." He continued. "I barely managed to get away. For a few months, followed her trail before it went called. Everywhere I went, she had earned quite a reputation. She's also been given the nickname 'The Witch.'"

"The Witch!?" Makarov gasped. "I've heard of her. They say she has no purpose other than to spread destruction and leave chaos in her wake. You're telling me that the Witch and Zelena are the same person?"

Jellal nodded. "It would appear so. I think the power she needed from the moon drip and her desire for the dragon slayers are linked, but I don't know how."

All the conversations across Fairy Tail stopped when the front doors blew open for the guild to be greeted by a most unwelcome sight;

A smirking dark mage with her hands on her hips.

* * *

_**(Many many years ago)**_

_The land was had been dying. The trees and plant life on the rocky mountainside had been withering away for years, leaving the once glorious and beautiful forest pitiful and sad. At the base of the mountain, a large cave stood._

_A shrill cry echoed through the still air. From within the black depths of the cave, two golden eyes peered out. The shrill sound came again. With a growl, the beast slithered out of the cave._

_The golden eyes belonged to a dragon. His scales were dull gray color and he had a beige underbelly. Despite his rather dull coloring, the dragon was still a magnificent beast. At the end of his long neck, six gray horns (three on each side) curved off the top of his head. And at the end of his snout, two whisker-like tendrils slid down, giving him the illusion of a mustache. At the base of his neck, gray and black feathers framed his head, which was normal. Though not usually heard of, some dragons did sport feathers. Rings of gray and black feathers also formed at the cuffs of his four scaly feet._

_Rather than large leathery wings, like those bats, this dragon's wings were feathered more like the wings of birds. Another interesting feature to this dragon, was that like unlike most dragons, whose wings were large enough to carry them in flight, this dragon's wings were three times his size._

_Upon hearing the shrill sound again, the dragon stood on its hind legs, reared its head back, and extended its wings outward._

"_Who dares disturb Fiato the Wind Master?" The dragon asked. He flapped his mighty wings. Every flap of the dragon Fiato's wings created powerful gusts which conjured up mighty wind storms that blew away the dying forest and even uprooted trees._

_Fiato heard the screeching sound again. The mighty beast closed his wings and went back down to his original position on all four legs. The wind dragon sought out the source of the noise. He followed the scent of another presence to a large boulder a couple feet from his cave. The dragon slid his long neck around the rock to see the source of the noise._

_It was just a basket with a bundle of cloth inside. The beast got closer to the basket, sniffing at it curiously. The cloth suddenly moved around and an infant girl uncovered herself. The loud shrill noise was just her crying, which she stopped doing temporarily. Her blue eyes stared up intently at the beast._

_Fiato stared back at the innocent child. "Why, you're just a baby." He declared. He looked around the dying woodland for any sign of other humans, hoping to find her parents. He sniffed the air, hoping to detect the scent of other humans nearby, but he saw and smelled nothing._

_The wind master sighed, looking back down at the baby who never took her curious eyes off of him. The innocent expression brought a warm smile to the dragon, and he knew he couldn't leave this child to die._

_Ever so carefully, Fiato reached a claw into the basket and extracted the child, keeping her swaddling up in her blanket. She only squealed at being lifted up by the mighty beast._

"_You need not worry child." He told her as he walked back to his cave. "I will take care of you."_

_The tiny girl only looked around curiously._

"_Of course," the wind dragon spoke to his newly adopted daughter, "you will need a name. I will call you…" Fiato paused, thinking of a proper name for the girl. A smile graced his maw when he came up with the perfect name. An exotic and beautiful name for the beautiful baby girl._

"_Zelena."_

* * *

**So, I kinda like using the dramatic reveal in my stories. That's why I used that flashback to explain that Zelen a herself is a dragon slayer—a wind dragon slayer.**

**So what did you guys think of the chapter? I just want to apologize. I love reading and writing romance stories, but I'm actually really bad at writing the actual romance. It's not from lack of trying, trust me I try my hardest. It just feels so forced every time I try. Developing it is difficult. I'll try to give you guys more next chapter.**

**Please please please please PLEASE review.**


	4. Zelena's Game, Part II

**So glad to see this story is getting attention. That makes me happy. I would like more reviews though. Nothing against the favorites and follows, but I really like reviews. I just like hearing feedback from you guys. Hearing what you like, what I can improve on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Fairy Tail**_**. I only own my OCs and the plot.**

**Warning: I started watching the anime fairly recently. I'm only on the Phantom Lord story arc right now. So, I'm still learning about some of the characters. Expect some OOC.**

* * *

_**Dragon God**_

**Zelena's Game, Part II**

The guild glared at Zelena as she strutted into the guild, hands on her hips. A playful, wicked smirk on her face. Many of the guild members stayed back and merely glared at her, seeing if she really was ballsy enough to enter the Fairy Tail guild after what she just pulled.

However, there were some who were just…well...stupid.

Jet, Droy, Max, and Brickslow all ran at her at once, hoping to overpower her. The Witch just crossed her arms in front of her body and then spread them apart. With her motions, a powerful gust of wind burst from her body, scattering the four and sending them hurtling to the ground.

"So," the wind dragon slayer said, "this is the legendary Fairy Tail." She examined the building and all the scowling faces. "You know," she told them, "I'm actually quite disappointed."

"You have some nerve showing up here Witch!" Makarov seethed.

Zelena only laughed darkly. "I might not have given myself that moniker, but I've always enjoyed it. The Witch. It just sounds so dark."

"Enough!" Makarov shouted at her, getting angrier and angrier at the person who was after his children. "If you're here for the dragon slayers, you won't get them. Fairy Tail won't let you have them."

The woman cackled at that. "Oh please." She scoffed. "If I wanted to take them myself, I could have done so already." She added. "Easily."

She looked back to the open guild doors to look out at Magnolia. "Oh no, this all part of a little game I like to play." She looked back at the angry guild. "It's called 'how long does it take for a town to turn on their guild?'"

Her electric blue eyes scanned the guild building for Freya and she smirked at the ice dragon slayer. "It's a game Freya knows all too well."

"First," Zelena began to explain, "I threaten a town to give me their dragon slayers. They'll want to give them to me, but they don't. They wait instead. They want to make sure I'm true to my threats. When the time is up, I show them how serious I am."

Slowly, the guild's anger at the dark mage grew and grew as she spoke, yet she continued telling them how her little "game" worked. "And after that, things start to get interesting. I know you won't give up members of your guild because your foolish belief in "nakama." But, that won't matter. You see, as the destruction continues the town will come to resent you for protecting your guild." She smirked. "And after that, it will only be a matter of time before an angry mob knocks your door down, takes your guild members by force and offers them to me."

"NOT IF STOP YOU RIGHT HERE!" Natsu shouted as he jumped in the air, flaming fist raised for an attack.

Natsu brought down his fist for the punch, but Zelena was faster. She spun out of his way, and grabbed his wrist. She twirled around, spinning Natsu with her, before she hurled him down into the ground with enough strength to leave a three inch crater.

Their expressions turned from anger to shock. Natsu was strong, yes, but he was still only human. He could be defeated…but never so easily.

"A word of advice dear." Zelena spoke to the boy laying in the crater. "Don't do something that will get you killed. I need you alive." She looked up at the remaining dragon slayers in the building. "All of you."

The wind dragon slayer outstretched her hand. From outside, her broom flew through the town and into her grip.

"I hope you enjoy protecting your guild." She told them all. "Because I'm going to enjoy watching an entire town hate you for it." She turned to leave the guild building.

"You're evil!" Lucy whispered to herself as she ran to Natsu.

Zelena's sensitive ears still heard it and she turned around to face the blonde. "You couldn't be more wrong dear. I'm not evil." She walked up to the blond and grabbed her face, pulling it close. She spoke in a whisper that was still loud enough for the guild to hear. "I'm wicked!"

With that, she released the blonde from her grip and turned around again. She mounted her broom and summoned a powerful gust of wind that swept through the guild. Zelena flew out of the guild in a flurry of black cloth that fluttered and flew in the wind as she rode off into the sky on her broom.

* * *

_**(Fifteen years earlier)**_

_Much had changed in the twenty years since Fiato took in and raised Zelena. The desolate wasteland around his cave had begun growing back into the lush green forest that it once was. A few miles away from is cave, a town was built and settled. When in need of supplies, Fiato would send Zelena (as people would not react well to a dragon)._

_A twenty year old Zelena walked back to the cave she shared wither adoptive father, Fiato the wind dragon (or Wind Master as he preferred)._

_The beautiful young maiden wore her hair long curly red locks down which hung to her waist. She wore a simple green dress, like something a peasant would wear, and a beige vest over it. In her arms, she had a basket of fresh fruits and other produce from the marketplace in the nearby town._

"_Fiato?" She called from the outside of the cave. "I'm home."_

_No answer. Zelena found that odd. Her father was always there to greet her when she returned. Not thinking anymore of it, Zelena entered her home._

_The large walls of the cave were lined with shelves of various book; books about history, storybooks, spellbooks, etc. It was dimly lit by a combination of candles and glowing lacrima._

"_Fiato?" Zelena called again, worry starting to seep into her voice. The cave was empty. At the end of the cave was a large bed of hay that was Fiato's bed._

"_Papa?" Zelena called for her adoptive father by her affectionate nickname for him. Where could he have gone?_

_It was then that the red-head saw it. On the table was a roll of parchment addressed to her in the wind dragon's cursive script. She quickly grabbed the paper and unrolled it, hoping to find some answers._

_Why she saw made her heart drop. She felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach; despair. Tears stung her dazzling blue eyes and threatened to spill down her cheeks. She read the note again, hoping she had read it wrong. Her heart broke as she read each word again._

Zelena,

By the time you receive this note, I will be gone. It has come, the day I've been dreading ever since I met you.

Today is the day that the dragons leave Earthland. I can't tell you any more than that. I'm breaking the rules by even writing you this. We were supposed to leave without a trace, but I couldn't do that to you. You don't deserve that. You were my daughter for twenty years.

Please, my daughter, do not seek me out. Only heartbreak lies at the end of that road. I raised you to be a confident, powerful young woman. Do not disappoint me.

You father,

Fiato the Wind Master

_Zelena crushed the note in her hands, tears freely falling down her face. She quickly ran out of the cave._

"_Papa!" She screamed, her head quickly turning all directions in a hopeless effort to find him._

_Slowly, the hopelessness set in. Fiato was gone. Zelena's father was gone. And he was never coming back. The heavy realization made the young wind dragon slayer fall to her knees, sobs wracking her body as she hugged herself in a pitiful attempt at consolation._

_Tears stinging her eyes and took weak to get up off her knees, Zelena lifted her head up and screamed. She screamed out all her sadness, all of her anger, and all of her emotions. But that wasn't all._

_A harsh wind blew out of her mouth as she screamed. The force of it blew up dust and was even strong enough to uproot the trees of the forest and send them flying. When she finally stopped, after what seemed like an eternity, very little of the forest remained; destroyed by Zelena's sadness._

_Slowly, from that day on, the darkness festering within Zelena's heart began to take over._

**(I'm gonna explain the "15 years earlier" at the beginning of this flashback. At the start of the series, the dragons have already gone. They've been gone for 7 years. If Natsu was 17 at the anime's start, then he would have been 10 when Igneel disappeared. Then, the Tenrou Island story arc happened. When the team returned, it was 7 years into the future. So, at this point, the dragons have been gone for 14 years. I set my story one year after the Grand Magic Games story arc; which now means the dragons have been gone for fifteen years. On a side note, if Zelena was twenty when the dragons vanished, that would make her 35 in my story.)**

* * *

Zelena flew in through the balcony window and dismounted her broom as she touched the ground, a wicked smirk on her crimson lips.

"The board is set." She spoke to herself as she walked through her palace. "Let the games begin." She turned around to look at Magnolia Town and gave one last sneer before she vanished into the depths of her floating palace.

* * *

**So what did you guys think of the chapter? Tell me in a review. The purpose of these "Zelena's Game" chapters were to be more about our antagonist, Zelena, than our main characters. Don't worry though. Next chapter will start getting back to the main characters.**

**Please please please please PLEASE review.**


	5. The Witch vs the Fairy

**So glad to see this story is getting attention. That makes me happy. I would like more reviews though. Nothing against the favorites and follows, but I really like reviews. I just like hearing feedback from you guys. Hearing what you like, what I can improve on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Fairy Tail**_**. I only own my OCs and the plot.**

**Warning: I started watching the anime fairly recently. I'm only on the Phantom Lord story arc right now. So, I'm still learning about some of the characters. Expect some OOC.**

* * *

_**Dragon God**_

**The Fairy vs the Witch**

Lucy sat by Natsu's bed in the infirmary. After Zelena flew out of the guild, everyone scrambled to get Natsu attention for his injuries. Despite being thrown into the ground hard enough to create a crater, the pinkette's injuries were actually quite minimal which didn't shock anybody really; Natsu was tougher than he looked.

Lucy sat, looking at her best friend as he slept. He looked so peaceful, and even kinda…cute. There was no denying that Natsu was certainly a handsome young man. But, combined with his childish behavior, that handsome really just became cute.

She reached her hand up and gently pushed a stray lock of pink hair off his sleeping face.

"How's he doing?" A new voice asked. Lucy looked up to see Lisanna standing in the doorway.

Lucy smiled at the youngest Strauss as she walked into the room. "He's going to be fine. Wendy said he wasn't seriously hurt."

"That's a relief." Lisanna said. She watched as Lucy stared at Natsu, that loving look in her eyes. Lisanna knew that look all too well. Before she vanished into Edolas, it was a look that she often gave Natsu herself. However, he was so oblivious and dense that she just gave up, believing that that road went nowhere. She found herself much happier as Natsu's friend after that.

"You want me to take over?" Lisanna asked.

Lucy shook her head. "It's okay." She smiled. "I can stay here until he wakes up. Wendy said it shouldn't be any longer than an hour at the most."

The silver-haired girl nodded. "Okay." She smiled. "I'll be downstairs if you need me." She gave one last look at Lucy and Natsu before she walked back into the guild hall.

Outside the infirmary, a pair of gray eyes glared as they watched the entire scene take place.

* * *

Zelena walked into the Lacrima room, where she kept the dragon slayers prisoner. In her arms was an old, thick black leather bound book with aged, yellow pages.

Ever since her announcement to Magnolia, the wind dragon slayer had placed a large hourglass in the room. The sand slowly slid through the glass instrument, signaling the time ticking away; the top half was almost empty.

"Times almost up." The witch spoke to herself. She then let out a girlish squeal, clutching her book tighter. "I love this part!" She exclaimed.

She threw her book down on the ground with a heavy thud. With a sweeping motion of her arm, a gust of wind blew the book open and flipped through the pages. It stopped about halfway through the book. On the page was a picture of an odd looking creature surrounded by a circle made out of runes.

Zelena began chanting in the archaic language the runes were written in. One by one, they began to glow before vanishing off the page. A purple circle formed over the image of the creature. The dark circle on the page began spewing thick globs of purple goo.

The goo melted off, revealing the creatures beneath. They looked like… winged monkeys. However, many of their qualities were unlike that of ordinary monkeys. For example, they had glowing red eyes and mouths full of razor sharp teeth; and instead of hands, they had black claws.

The demonic simians chattered and chirped amongst each other before looking at Zelena.

"My beautiful pets," the redhead purred to the beasts, "I have a task for you."

The monkeys crowded around their mistress. "The game is afoot." She told them. "I want you to split into groups of three and fly to every road leading into and out of Magnolia. Let anyone who wishes to enter come in." Her crimson lips turned upright into a smirk. "But don't let anyone leave. I want everyone in Magnolia to be able to stay and enjoy the game I'm playing. So you can maim, but no deaths."

The flying monkeys all nodded. Zelena waved her hand, and the beasts all flapped their ugly black wings, flying out of the window and scattering all around Magnolia. Zelena turned around and looked back at the hourglass to find that the sand had stopped flowing.

Time was up.

The wind dragon slayer exited the lacrima room and went into the dark room with the glowing lacrima. She placed her hand on the glowing sphere and closed her eyes as she began to channel her magic into the glass orb. A beam of light shot out of the lacrima and out of the castle into the sky. Zelena opened her eyes to see Magnolia appear in the sphere.

"Citizens of Magnolia," she addressed, "time is up. I asked for the dragon slayers in three hours time. Your three hours are up, and I still do not have the dragon slayers in my possession. Now, behold the price for defying me."

She took her hands off the lacrima, the image of Magnolia turned back into glowing fog within the sphere. Zelena extended her hand out, summoning her broom to it. Walking into the lacrima room again, Zelena stood in front of the large balcony window.

"Wind dragon:" she spoke quietly as she begun casting her spell, "gust."

A gale began to surround her and she mounted her broom. Riding the wind, Zelena whisked off into the air, her cloak and gown billowing behind her. She gripped the handle of her broom tightly as she soared in the skies above Magnolia. Her hat remained perfectly still on her head, and the red curl hanging down on the side of her face flew every which way in the air.

She held out her hand, summoning an orb of winds into it.

"Wind dragon…" she began to cast, but she was cut off by a blur sweeping past her, pushing Zelena back and causing her spell to cancel. The blur doubled black and flew down so that it was directly across from Zelena.

It was Erza, who had re-quipped into her black wing armor.

"And what are you supposed to be?" Zelena asked, tilting one of her slender eyebrows.

The other redhead held up her sword. "I am Erza Scarlet. S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail." She declared proudly.

"How odd." Zelena said in an obviously sarcastic tone. "I remember asking for the dragon slayers. I guess I'll just have to make an example of you." She grinned.

The Witch jumped off her broom and held it like a staff, gripping it firmly in both hands.

Erza made the first move, dashing at her, swinging her sword. Zelena raised her broom and blocked the blow. Erza gripped her blade with both hands, using all her strength to push forward. Zelena merel smirked, holding her back with one hand.

"Wind dragon: barrier!" Zelena cast. A burst of wind suddenly shot out of her, surrounding her in a dome. The force of the winds shooting out knocked Erza back. She managed to recover and flew at her again.

Zelena began waving her broom. "Wind dragon: fist!" Her spell caused power gales to dance between the bristles of the broom. When Erza got close enough and attempted another strike, Zelena brought her weapon down on her. On contact, the broom let out a powerful burst of concentrated winds the hit Erza like a powerful punch (hence its name, wind dragon: fist).

Titania was unwilling to give up however. Remaining in her black wing armor, she switched from her sword to her twin axes and charged at the black-clad redhead again. She swung her arms in a flurry of motion. However, Zelena easily dodged and weaved, missing every blow coming her way. Erza swung her arms in a vertical sweep, but the wind dragon slayer was too fast for her. She bent backwards, going into a limbo pose to duck the blow. She continued to bend backward, performing a backflip. She stuck out her foot as she flipped, kicking Erza in the jaw and sending her upward. Zelena completed the flip by landing back on her broom (which was mostly for show, she didn't really need it to fly).

Erza regained her composure and growled out at the woman. Her current armor was getting her nowhere in this fight. It was time for a change.

The S-Class mage's body started glowing. "Re-quip: Heaven's Wheel armor!" She cast, changing into her silver armor, wielding two swords.

"Is that supposed to be intimidating?" Zelena asked with a scoff. "Because, to be perfectly honest, you look like a bit of a slut." She was really just trying to get under Erza's skin; blind her with rage so she wouldn't think.

Erza tried her best to keep her cool in spite of her opponent's taunting. She flew at her, raising her swords to strike. Behind her, hundreds of blades appeared.

"Blumblatt!" She shouted as dashed through Zelena. Behind her, the blades flew and struck their opponent.

Erza turned around to survey the damage, only for eyes to widen when she saw no one there.

She felt a gentle breeze fan her back. "Yoo hoo." She heard Zelena's voice call right behind her. Erza turned around to strike her, but Zelena had moved first; she swung her broom, violently hitting Erza in her exposed side.

Erza screamed out at the pain as she was sent careening through the sky. Erza had faced some tough opponents in the past, but she'd always managed to land a hit—even when she lost a fight or two. Zelena however…she couldn't even make contact with her.

The wind blew. Zelena temporarily turned away and looked around. Her crystal blue eyes widened in pleasant surprise before she turned back to Erza. Her eyes held a sadistic glee in them as her lips curled into a sinister open-mouth smile, showing off her pearly whites.

"Do you know what that is?" The Witch asked her fellow redhead. At her silence, Zelena went on. "That, my dear girl is your demise."

Zelena opened her mouth to an O shape and began inhaling. The blowing wind changed direction and flew into her mouth. A look of horror came unto Erza's face as she realized what was happening; she was devouring her element, making herself stronger.

Erza acted quickly. She crossed her swords, and sent out a delta of light flying at Zelena. She then summoned several swords which began flying around her in a disc and charged at Zelena behind her attack.

"Wind dragon:" Zelena reared her head back, "ROAR!" She lunged her head forward, opening her jaw wide, unleashing a mighty hurricane of winds out of her mouth. Erza's delt-shaped attack dissipated, unable to break through the winds. Despite rushing at Zelena, her wind dragon roar kept Erza from getting any closer to her.

The force of Zelena's wind breath was so strong that pieces of Erza's armor started peeling off. Behind her, her wings faltered and started tearing away as well. Suddenly, her wings shattered and fell with the wind, and there was nothing left to hold Erza up. She took the full force of Zelena's breath and was sent downward.

As her opponent was hurtling toward the ground, Zelena closed her mouth, stopping her dragon roar. Below Erza was a building. She smirked at that. What a perfect opportunity to teach Fairy Tail a lesson and make Magnolia suffer for not giving her the dragon slayers.

She held her hand out in a claw again, and the concentrated orb of winds began to build up in it.

"Wind dragon:" she channeled her energy into her most powerful spell, "aero bomb!"

She hurled the orbed downward, sending it at Erza and the building below.

Erza had little time to react, but she managed (even in her weakened state) to re-quip into her adamantine armor just as she crashed through the building. Zelena's aero bomb followed behind her into the hold left behind by the mage.

Suddenly BOOM! A dome of winds expanded outward from inside the building, scattering debris in every direction. In the crater left behind, there lay a bruised and unconscious Erza.

"Behold the price for defying me!" Zelena shouted, her voice carried on the wind. She mounted her broom again. "You now have one hour to bring me the dragon slayers or your town will suffer again."

She swiveled her broom to face the guild hall. "And as for you Fairy Tail," she seethed, "let your precious Titania be an example of what will happen if you dare challenge me again!"

With that, she pivoted around and flew back to her floating fortress in a flurry of black.

Fairy Tail and Magnolia were shocked silent by what they had just witnessed.

* * *

**So what did you guys think of the chapter? Tell me in a review. Please please please please PLEASE review.**


End file.
